Qurupeco
Qurupeco is a monster featured in Monster Hunter 3. It has a trumpet-like crest, a large red air sac, and a flat fan-like tail that turns red when it is enraged and bright green when fatigued. It uses its vocal abilities to summon aid from various monsters, as well as healing them and boosting their abilities. The Qurupeco's soft crest and throat sac makes the Qurupeco a very delicate monster. There is a Qurupeco Sword and Shield, Hammer, and Medium Bowgun. The Qurupeco armor set is most notable for Evade + and RecoveryUp. Qurupeco's beak and flint wingtips can be broken for additional rewards at the end of a quest, such as Flintstone. When its vocal sac is inflated, it is susceptible to loud noises, much like the Yian Kut-Ku. This makes Sonic Bombs or objects that cause explosions are effective at stopping some of its abilities, leaving the interrupted Qurupeco disoriented for a moment and causing it to drop an item. 340px|link= Notes *Qurupeco mimics the roars or cries of certain monsters. By doing this, it can summon aid from Great Jaggi, Rathian, Royal Ludroth, Ludroth, Melynx, Jaggi and Rhenoplos, Barroth (during the Hunter Killer Quest) as well as Diablos, Deviljho and Rathalos on higher rank quests. It can also call for help from any monster already in the area. **There are unique head "motions" depending on which type of monster the Qurupeco is summoning. When it holds its head up high and its wings down low while standing still, it is summoning a minion monster (Jaggi, Rhenoplos, Ludroth or Melynx), and when it sweeps its head from left to right, and then up, while balancing on one foot, it is summoning a boss monster. **Summoned boss monsters will generate on the map in a pre-set zone if they are not already present. For example, Rathian will always appear in area 8 and then make her way to Qurupeco. If they are present, they will make their way zone to zone to reach the summoning location, following any limitations of locomotion they have. ***When a boss monster is summoned, the area of the map on which it spawns will give out one signal wave, which can tell players roughly how long they have before the summoned boss reaches them. **The types of summoned minion monsters are dependant on the zone of a map the summoning is performed in. *It uses the flint-like parts of its wings to create sparks of fire, then it charges at its target and creates a massive spark/explosion, possibly by spitting combustible mucus into the smaller sparks made by its wing flints. **Breaking the flints does not seem to have any effect on its ability to create explosions, even though reducing its Stamina does. *It can spit (apparently highly-combustible) balls of mucus which decrease Fire Resistance. *Qurupeco can dance to Heal or boost the Attack/Defense of itself and nearby monsters. **If staggered during the dance, the buff or heal will instead go to the hunting party, and the startled Qurupeco will drop an item and attempt to run away. **The healing dance will create a green soundwave from the Qurupeco's mouth. All other calls and dances will create a red soundwave. *When low on Stamina, its abilities becomes hindered. It may trip at the end of charges, its calls take longer, and it will taunt more often. It also may fail to produce flames when pounding its flints together. To recover Stamina, it will eat fish from Area 10 (Island) or Area 7 (Sandy Plains). *Like the Great Jaggi and Great Baggi, the Qurupeco is one of the few monsters that cannot have its tail severed. *Breaking Qurupeco's beak will not stop it from calling for help/healing. It will, however, take twice as long to perform the actions, giving the hunter(s) more time to stop it. *Qurupeco will be featured in the upcoming PSP game Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, along with a new red-colored, volcano dwelling Qurupeco Subspecies. New weapons that can be made from Qurupeco materials include a Hunting Horn, Bow, and Switch Axe. Breakable Parts Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Qurupeco info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category: Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3 Category:Monster Topic Templates